Talk:2013 IWO Games
Proposed list of sports This is not yet finalised. All events are for men and women separately. *Aquatics **Freestyle: 100m, 800m **Breaststroke: 50m, 200m **Backstroke: 100m **Butterfly: 100m **Diving: 10m (platform), 3m (springboard) *Athletics **100m hurdles **800m run **20000m run (half marathon) **High jump **Long jump **Pole vault **Discus throw **Javelin throw *Basketball *Boules *Cycling **Road race *Fencing *Football *Gymnastics (artistic) *Judo *Rugby (sevens) *Skiing **Downhill *Tennis (hard surface) *Triathlon *Volleyball **Beach This list is great Oos. Should we run it over in Lovia too, or get the others to see this page. HORTON11: • 20:03, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Football For football, it will be a league and a final for the two top teams. Granero (talk) 17:07, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :List of countries: Libertas, Lovia, Brunant, Inselöarna, Mäöres, and SA. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:08, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :Granero's in charge. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:20, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :Harvia is also in. This was decided earlier. Add Pintona and we can make 8 what will make a knockout competition. Happy65 17:32, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::But that would only mean three games per team, which is little. HORTON11: • 20:05, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Maybe two poules/groups of four teams each and a championship bracket plus a consolation bracket after, giving 5 games per team? 77topaz (talk) 22:56, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok everyone, there will be for the start 2 groups and 4 team's in every group. The best 2 teams will pass every group, so that is 4 teams that will play 2 semifinals. There is going to be a 5th place game and a 7th place of the other teams, 1 game of 3rd place and 1 final. So for the total, 18 games. Granero (talk) 02:43, December 28, 2012 (UTC) so it's 16 Cycling 1-5 cyclists per country. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:17, December 27, 2012 (UTC) 8 per country. Wabba The I (talk) 12:34, December 28, 2012 (UTC) 8 is too much. 1-5 is a good range. HORTON11: • 17:22, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Than 5. Wabba The I (talk) 20:37, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Athletics and Aquatics Events were reduced arbitrarily, so many of the most important events there are missing. Mind if I add some back? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:09, December 27, 2012 (UTC) We really don't need so many. It'll be a pain to organize so many similar events. HORTON11: • 21:13, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, yes, but the current ones are a bit strange. And I thought Oos wanted racewalking? :P Anyway, I simplified the swimming a bit, but I decided it's better to have all the big events for athletics. Athletes will probably any of these four sets: 100, 200, 400 (short), 800, 1500 (medium), 5000, 10000 (long), or 20000, 40000 (endurance), so only 4 sets plus some exceptions will be needed. Also, we should leave field uncut. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:26, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Proposed: *Aquatics **Freestyle: 100m, 400m, 2000m **Breaststroke: 100m, 400m **Backstroke: 100m, 400m **Butterfly: 100m **Diving: 10m platform, 3m springboard *Athletics **100m hurdles **100m dash **200m dash **400m hurdles **400m run **800m run **1500m run **5000m run **10000m run **20000m run (metric half marathon) **40000m run (metric marathon) **20000m walk **40000m walk **High jump **Triple jump **Long jump **Pole vault **Discus throw **Hammer throw **Javelin throw **Shot put Why do we need fifty thousand running events... And I still don't know what shot put and dash are... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:02, December 28, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, we really don't need that much. Maybe a few sprinting events, one hurdles, a couple of longer-distance races and a few other athletics events. HORTON11: • 17:24, December 28, 2012 (UTC) : Shot put is kogelstoten and dash is just a sprint. 77topaz (talk) 20:10, December 28, 2012 (UTC) As I said: There are really only seven or so groups of athletics events, and athletes will do one of the groups: Short, Medium, Long, Endurance, Walk, Throw, Jump. The old version had exactly the same groups except Walk (and I guess Long?). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:36, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey we should continue with this games, they look good now. Can't we get rid of some boring sports like boules or fenvcing or judo? How cna we even judge or score them,? I like the others but maybe less athletic sports from the second lisy. Also, what else happened aroud here when I was gone, apart from that the prime minister risigned.MMunson (talk) 04:28, December 30, 2012 (UTC) No prime minister resigned. :P And bolas is an exhibition sport because it is Brunant's national sport, and I don't see what's particularly "boring" about the other ones. :P 77topaz (talk) 07:43, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Lists of athletes Perhaps it would be a good idea to begin lists of athletes in each wikicountry: I started with a list of Mäöreser male participants here. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:48, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I think so. Where would we post a definitive list. HORTON11: • 13:34, January 17, 2013 (UTC) In the host country (Brunant), but that's for later concern I think. For now, the participating countries should create their lists on their own wikis. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:05, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm working on the women's volleyball team now. So have we decided on which sports list yet? HORTON11: • 14:12, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I thought we'd take Time's list. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:23, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Ok then, we should put it on the main page and make it official (or even have a small vote). HORTON11: • 14:28, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:31, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Great. HORTON11: • 14:35, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Unofficial vote Unofficial vote for TimeMaster's list. HORTON11: • 14:35, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Pro * HORTON11: • 14:35, January 17, 2013 (UTC) * --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:39, January 17, 2013 (UTC) * Happy65 17:59, January 17, 2013 (UTC) * Wabba The I (talk) 18:03, January 17, 2013 (UTC) *77topaz (talk) 23:27, January 17, 2013 (UTC) *Granero (talk) 03:40, January 18, 2013 (UTC) *Deijon (talk) 12:50, January 18, 2013 (UTC) *4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:20, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Contra * Neutral/comments Passed by 4/6 of the active community (George and Granero didn't vote) and 4/4 of the usual voting community. Happy65 18:07, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :Shouldn't we wait for all the representators of the countries to vote? Inselöarna has not yet voted f.e. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:10, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I guess we should get the Lovians and Inseleilanders etc. to come and vote. And invite Deijon too, if he'll be leading Maoreser football. HORTON11: • 18:17, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:23, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Mäöres participation Mäöres has decided to participate in all male sports. We have not yet been able to make the decision for female sports. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:34, January 18, 2013 (UTC) You have to send women, or else that's discrimination (the Olympics forced a few Middle-Eastern counties to send women for the first time in London). HORTON11: • 14:09, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Yes, we are going to, but probably not for all the sports. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:50, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Libertas will participate in all games, in all categories. Wabba The I (talk) 16:17, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Let's select the sports that Brunant will do too. I would like all but it's too much. Granero (talk) 23:26, January 20, 2013 (UTC) We should really set the dates. 77topaz (talk) 23:27, February 3, 2013 (UTC) I thought we'd already set it in early June. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:03, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Well we should set dates for each event. HORTON11: • 14:56, February 4, 2013 (UTC) True. And all participants of all nations will already chosen. Wabba The I (talk) 17:31, February 4, 2013 (UTC) : We need to determine what sports Brunant will participate in. HORTON11: • 18:51, February 4, 2013 (UTC) In how many Sports will Brunant participate. Granero (talk) 01:02, February 5, 2013 (UTC) The Harvian Islands has now decided to participate in all male sports and most women sports (I don't have time to make more than this). We will also put through two guest singers to the Opening Ceremony and 1 to the Closing Ceremony. Happy65 07:49, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Dates/schedule When exactly is this going to start? It's almost June. 77topaz (talk) 23:33, May 25, 2013 (UTC) The 1. Liga is finished so when? Wabba The I (talk) 12:22, May 26, 2013 (UTC) When exactly are these going to be held? I thought they were supposed to have been held in "early June". 77topaz (talk) 23:49, June 13, 2013 (UTC) I really don't know. We have to talk with Oos and others in Lovia as to see how they will be organized. My only issue is "how will we actually determine the results for the events?" Football is easy, as we can make up scores based on each teams' level/ranking and even ue video games, but for example swimming? HORTON11: • 15:19, June 14, 2013 (UTC) For swimming results, do you mean the actual times or just the order the swimmers finished in? And, I'm not sure Oos expects these events to actually be held anymore. We could start compiling the "easier" (e.g. football) results now since the event was supposed to be held in early June, perhaps? 77topaz (talk) 21:30, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Either way, we should set actual dates for the Games. 77topaz (talk) 00:43, June 15, 2013 (UTC) : Given that it' the WO games, we would still need to get other IWO nations on board. But I would like for them to be held, even if it's not all the sports on Time's list. HORTON11: • 07:06, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::: Can we discuss everything on wikination. The list is done, every counrty has to say in which sports they are good, the stadiums in Brunant are chosen and now dates. Wabba The I (talk) 09:11, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::: We are hosting the games here, so why not have the discussion here too? HORTON11: • 13:37, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Ok. I'm taking a firm/dictatorial stance if we are to actually do thse games. I've modified the sports list a bit to a definitive form. Now what we need is to set up schedules/dates for each event and make a sports list for each participant nation. HORTON11: • 17:11, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I propose we hold the opening ceremony on Saturday the 29th June and have the games starting on sunday (soft opening) and then full-blown events from Monday, say for a two-week period until sunday the 14th. HORTON11: • 17:13, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Mäöreser men http://landj.wikia.com/wiki/Gebroeker:Ooswesthoesbes/IWO#Nuuj_lies_veur_men. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:55, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Great, if you can add it here like I started with the Brunanter list it would be great (or perhaps we should just make one page with sections for athlestes of each nations. I'm sure Lovia and Libertas will have a list for all their athletes, but I can't say the same about Adlibita, Harvian and others. But at least all have football teams so we can have a well-rounded tournament. HORTON11: • 18:06, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I haven't made a full list for the Southern Arc Islands yet, but there are numerous teams and athletes already: the national football team, the Togar Family, Jesse Steynhof and Andrew Nepal. 77topaz (talk) 01:59, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Why no hockey, time trial in cycling or fighting sports? Wabba The I (talk) 18:26, June 15, 2013 (UTC) We have very little development in that area, and if we keep the sports simple we'll be more likely to succeed in the games. HORTON11: • 18:30, June 15, 2013 (UTC) : Okay! Wabba The I (talk) 18:32, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Idea I've been working on a few tourism ads etc. and I was wondering, do you think we could make a Visit Brunant website in Lovia? I would be to promote the IWO games, sure, but there are other events etc. that could be showcased. If you guys think it could work out, we could model it like the Spanish or Greek websites. HORTON11: • 05:43, June 17, 2013 (UTC) : Ok, I just started the page here: Website: www.visitbrunant.bt. HORTON11: • 15:59, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi everbody i just saw this. I'll gonna make the sports list thingy for Strasland and Pintona.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 01:29, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Rename We could maybe rename the pages of this 2013 IWO Games? Libertas on the 2013 IWO Games or Basketball on the 2013 IWO Games. Wabba The I (talk) 17:37, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Southern Arc Islands I've started a list for the Southern Arc Islands here. 77topaz (talk) 20:29, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Great. We shouls start one in Lovia soon. HORTON11: • 13:41, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I will create one there. You can expand it. Wabba The I (talk) 14:55, June 19, 2013 (UTC) here you can see it. Wabba The I (talk) 15:25, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Sports Organizers We have a fes sports organizers already. *Football: Granero said he'll come back and organize it *Basketball: I'll take care of that *Rugby: Marcus is our Rugby expert, so he's going to handle that *Kunarian will do the tennis, and even some players too There are still plenty of sports available for anyone wanting to organize. HORTON11: • 14:41, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I can do athletics if you want that and cycling will I do too. Wabba The I (talk) 14:54, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Great. I'll create a few Brunanter and Lovian cyclists. HORTON11: • 15:11, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Nice! Wabba The I (talk) 15:13, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Wabba, I think volleyball could be held in Maxi Center. HORTON11: • 15:43, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I thought that too but there are many sports in that Maxi Center (basketball, volleyball, boules, fencing ...). Maybe a totally new one? Wabba The I (talk) 15:55, June 19, 2013 (UTC)